zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Ilia]] vs. [[Saria]] First fight i've suggested so I apologize if it's bad. Both are Link's childhood friends who play important roles in the storyline later on. Both give Link a instrument (Horse Call and Fairy Ocarina) and they live by a forest. Also, depending on what you believe, both have a crush on Link. --[[User:From Beyond The Stars|Stars]] [[User:From Beyond The Stars/The Page of Random Fun!|talk FUN!]] : : You're doing this just to see Ilia get beat, aren't you? --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 20:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :: =P Mayyyyyybe. But i've been thinking of this fight for a while and now I have the chance to suggest it, so there you go. -- [[User:From Beyond The Stars|Stars]] [[User:From Beyond The Stars/The Page of Random Fun!|talk FUN!]] : : I see the connections, but I don't really like it... - '''[[User:McGillivray227|McGillivray227]]''' '''([[User talk:McGillivray227|talk]])''' : :Im scratching my head on this one [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 21:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Not horrible but the results would be ugly. --[[User:Birdman5589|Birdman5589]] ([[User talk:Birdman5589|talk]]) 21:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : This is a good enough matchup. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Unoriginal. Ilia is obviously at least partially based on Saria. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Both are quite annoying... maybe if Saria was more normal... [[User:SuperAlpaca|Ray]] [[User_Talk:SuperAlpaca|Talk 2 me]] 01:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the good connections, but somethings saying that it could be better, nice try for first suggestion.--[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] ([[User talk:Power courage wisdom and time|talk]]) 14:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Unfair, Saria had a prompt role in the game, Ilia had a quest to restore her memory, Saria is more well-known. [[User:Sandflyer83|'''''SandFlyer83''''']] [[User talk:Sandflyer83|(Talk)]] 16:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it! [[User:The Midna|The Midna]] ([[User talk:The Midna|talk]]) 17:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Not sure what to say.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 19:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) [[Bellumbeck]] vs. [[Malladus (boss)]] Final bosses in cel-shaded DS handheld games. They each possess another character and use them to fight. They are fought on the ruins of the evil possessed vehicle (Ghost Ship, Demon Train). Their weak spots are on their backs, and require a special thing to make them vulnerable (Phantom Spheres, the final Lokomo Song/Light Arrows). They are fought with a "sacred blade" (Phantom Sword, Lokomo Sword). --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' : : I want it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 22:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : =D [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 22:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Seems those conections except the posetion one could be used for most boss battles [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 22:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Hmm better conections buit I just dont quit feel it [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 23:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I do like this. Fun fact: when I fought Malladus, I actually had to try multiple times until I won, even with a Purple Potion and a Yellow Potion. Stupid Zelda getting hit by stupid fireballs... [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : No. Every final boss nowadays is defeated with a "sacred blade". Weak spots on the back and something to make them vulnerable also applies to Ganon from OoT and Majora's Mask, and the cel-shaded/DS point is just a pointless attempt at a connection and by that logic we could try to use it in a fight between Ganon (OoT) and Majora which makes no sense. Other connections are mediocre at best. I honestly do not know why people like this one. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Too simular and just... They are not original bosses. Sorry. [[User:SuperAlpaca|Ray]] [[User_Talk:SuperAlpaca|Talk 2 me]] 01:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: : Just wondering, what does "Too similar" mean? We're supposed to put all similarities anyway, so it will be approved. Most people are actually voting on whether or not they actually '''LIKE''' the fight and not whether or not there are a lot of good similarities. --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' ::: : I don't like them and they seem not unique enough for this. [[User:SuperAlpaca|Ray]] [[User_Talk:SuperAlpaca|Talk 2 me]] 01:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I kinda like it, two different bosses that have a small relation, works for me.--[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] ([[User talk:Power courage wisdom and time|talk]]) 14:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Basically the same reasons as XZ. - - '''[[User:McGillivray227|McGillivray227]]''' '''([[User talk:McGillivray227|talk]])''' : : This is okay, but the bosses don't really have a strong side too. [[User:Sandflyer83|'''''SandFlyer83''''']] [[User talk:Sandflyer83|(Talk)]] 16:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : After thinking this over, I've sadly decided on opposition. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 18:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Same for my previous vote.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 19:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) [[Barinade]] vs. [[Kalle Demos]] I apologize if this has already been suggested; I tried searching for it, and didn't find anything, so I assume it hasn't be suggested prior to this. Both are fought early in the game (while Link searches for three items, the Spiritual Stones and the Pearls of the Goddesses, respectively) using the newly acquired boomerang, and both eat one of Link's current companions (Princess Ruto and Makar, respectively). They both seem to have a sort of electrical energy (Barinade obviously, Kalle Demos when it charges up its roots for an attack). I know boss vs. boss fights don't usually bode well, but do your worst. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 01:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I was doubtful at first, but this is actually fairly good. Try adding the fact that they both attach themselves to the ceiling with tentacle-like things though. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: : Wow, getting a support from you is very heartening. Yes, I seemed to have missed that point, thank you for sharing. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 01:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' : : Battle for the deities! Like it... [[User:SuperAlpaca|Ray]] [[User_Talk:SuperAlpaca|Talk 2 me]] 01:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 01:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: : If I may inquire, what is so "eh" about it? —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 01:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: : I guess he just all around does not find it a good fight. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 02:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I was thinking of this when I fought Kalle Demos the other day. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : The connections are legit enough to get on through. Not to get rid of a connection, but when did Barinade eat Ruto? - '''[[User:McGillivray227|McGillivray227]]''' '''([[User talk:McGillivray227|talk]])''' :: : Strictly speaking, she's not eaten in such a sense, but they're both held hostage by the bosses, and freed at their defeat. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 10:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmmm [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 11:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Very nice connections, and two very fun bosses. I like it.--[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] ([[User talk:Power courage wisdom and time|talk]]) 14:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice, I really enjoyed the fight against Barinade. Good match-up! [[User:Sandflyer83|'''''SandFlyer83''''']] [[User talk:Sandflyer83|(Talk)]] 16:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I lost my liking for boss fights a couple weeks ago--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 19:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Wow. I don't believe this. I really, really like this fight, but for some strange reason, a large part of me says no. Sorry. Truly. Sincerely, [[User:WATCHER|Watcher]]. [[The Legend of Zelda animated series|The animated series]] vs. [[CD-i|The CD-I games]] Both are zelda media not made by Nintendo, both are outwardly rejected by a larg portion of the Zelda community, both feature a talking Link and both have King Harkinian [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 11:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't Make us suffer through CD-I again.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 14:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't know.--[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] ([[User talk:Power courage wisdom and time|talk]]) 14:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Not a bad matchup, but I wouldn't want to vote for either one of these. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I don't like this at all... - '''[[User:McGillivray227|McGillivray227]]''' '''([[User talk:McGillivray227|talk]])''' : : HAHAHAHA! This is funny! [[User:Sandflyer83|'''''SandFlyer83''''']] [[User:Sandflyer83|(Talk)]] 16:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it would be a bit one sided. [[User:The Midna|The Midna]] ([[User talk:The Midna|talk]]) 17:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I think the reason these fights (like Tingle vs. Water Temple) never get support is because people want to see ''characters'' in a popularity contest, not inanimate objects. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 17:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I want it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 18:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Mah boi, this fight is what all true warriors strive FOR.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 20:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I wonder what's for dinner? --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' : : I do not need a rehash of Water Temple vs. Zelda II. Hate fights are dumb and inspire negative thoughts. Not to mention this fight is somewhat unoriginal. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Y'know, I think that this has the potential to be a really, really interesting fight. It's unique. Sincerely, [[User:WATCHER|Watcher]]. : : A wise man once voted, "I do not need a rehash of Water Temple vs. Zelda II. Hate fights are dumb and inspire negative thoughts. Not to mention this fight is somewhat unoriginal." —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 03:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : That would be a biiiig fortune cookie.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 03:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I wonder which would win... both so queer. [[User:SuperAlpaca|Ray]] [[User_Talk:SuperAlpaca|Talk 2 me]] 05:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) [[Grog]] vs. [[Kamo]] Battle of the moping characters that cheer up if Link shows them something. Sorry If this one's stupid, it's the best I got this week.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 14:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it's good. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Let there mopiness battle it on through. And I am well aware that "mopiness" is not a word. - '''[[User:McGillivray227|McGillivray227]]''' '''([[User talk:McGillivray227|talk]])''' : : Marvelous! [[User:The Midna|The Midna]] ([[User talk:The Midna|talk]]) 17:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Mopiness isn't a word?! Nooo...--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 17:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it would be very much in Grog's favor, as associating with Kamo isn't necessary to beating the game, whereas Grog is. I think it's too one-sided. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 18:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: : You don't need to talk to Grog at all to beat the game. In OoT, he is only for the Biggoron Sword Quest, and in MM, he is only for the Bunny Hood. - '''[[User:McGillivray227|McGillivray227]]''' '''([[User talk:McGillivray227|talk]])''' : : Bzonkorz --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 18:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh, it's alright. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Both are nobodies, but Grog would easily win... Still, need more important characters. [[User:SuperAlpaca|Ray]] [[User_Talk:SuperAlpaca|Talk 2 me]] 06:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) [[Armored Train]] vs. [[Demon Train]] Battle on an invincible, possessed train of armor which can be destroyed only by a [[Tear of Light|tear]] against the demonic (but destructible) train which houses Malladus and Cole. I'm okay if it's bad --[[User:Trueman6=88|Lokomo_808]] 07:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Um wow, I don't even know what to say about this. Not only is it a total mismatch with a semi-awesome near-invincible obstacle-enemy and a giant mobile boss that only have the train thing in common, but they are both from the same game and the fight somehow manages to be both completely random and completely unoriginal at the same time. Uhh, so...better luck next time or something? '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 07:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments